


A Misty Day

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange mist takes team-building to a new height</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misty Day

J'onn was the only one who noticed the oddly colored mist coming off the surf. He started to say something, but Arthur was rising out of the water, right in the middle of it, with no ill effects. The alien decided it must be a natural phenomenon he had not seen yet on Earth.

Arthur smiled as he came past his good friend, clasping his shoulder in a tight, warm grip, the water dripping from him and down the muscular arm. J'onn started to return it, but that mist was rolling in, seemingly following in Arthur's wake. It was tempting to diffuse his mass, let it roll through him, but Arthur, if anything, seemed to be in high spirits, already moving to hug their little Canary as Barry and Hal greeted him.

The mist encroached the space they had set up their gear to inspect it, swirling around each of them. J'onn noted none of the others seemed to even see it, and wondered if the color was in the spectrum he could see, but not them. He again went to open his mouth, to say something about it…and Arthur kissed Dinah fully and passionately, stunning him.

His perspective shifted, showing him Hal and Barry moving toward the pair, and J'onn relaxed a moment. Surely they would handle this breach of team ethics.

Only, as soon as Hal was there, he was sinking down on his knees behind Dinah, pulling her back into him, while Barry ran his hands over Arthur's back. The tell-tale green energy appeared, sweeping all four up onto a construct, and J'onn quickly shifted invisible, following as the construct took them into the cave. He had to save his friends, had to discover why they were suddenly so uninhibited and sexual. He reached out, touching Arthur's mind…

//Need, hunger, lust, NOW.// The spiraling feelings of primal imperative slammed into J'onn, sharing the effect each of his team were feeling through the telepathic bond to Arthur. The alien moved to the bed, where Hal had brought them, in Barry's quarters, and pressed close to the speedster.

Hands and mouths explored as the five teammates were lost in the need to mate with whomever was closest at hand. Neither gender nor species seemed to inhibit the drive, as bodies joined and soft sounds relayed the pleasure all were feeling. When that was enhanced by truly sharing the experience, thanks to J'onn opening his mind to them all, the sounds intensified.

No one was sure just how long the compulsion was there, not even afterward, when they began to wake from the tightly knit pile of limbs.

Whereas Barry wanted to know a cause, it was J'onn who saved them all from the embarrassment, with one small observation.

"At least we all care deeply for one another. Imagine if we had been enemies."

Arthur, Dinah, Hal, and Barry looked at him, then one another as they slowly drew into their own spaces, sore and sated.

"We'll just keep this off the team initiation hazing," Hal added.


End file.
